


take me out, take me home

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Captain Rex/Cess Jonos Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, relationship building, rex is a sweetheart and deserves a soft place to land
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: When the GAR needs a new design for their signature blacks, Cess Jonos is the seamstress apprentice who is tasked with doing the measurements and tailoring of the uniforms. She meets Captain Rex and immediately falls.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Captain Rex/Cess Jonos Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130930
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing an OFC. I usually write reader-insert based, but I'm finding it's easier for character development and writing smut when I'm not writing in second person. I hope this change is okay with people who are already used to reading my stuff. :)

The first time Cess laid eyes on the handsome Captain, she knew she was falling without anything to catch her. It didn’t help that their first meeting involved her being on her knees before him for most of it. **  
**

“I just need to take your inseam measurement,” she said, handing him the end of her measuring tape, “Just hold this for me right at your...ah, here.”

She pointed to the juncture in his blacks where his thighs met. Your crotch, she thought unhelpfully as she stared for perhaps a moment too long.

This job was a sought after position. When rumblings that the Grand Army of the Republic was looking to update the standard-issue blacks began to sound it seemed that every seamstress in Coruscant was ready to throw their hat into the ring. But Cess was no seamstress, just an apprentice working for Callista Saduse. Callista made a name for herself with her style of classic comfort. Anyone with her vision should have been swallowed whole in the bold glamour of the capital, but not Callista. If you were wearing her clothes, especially her signature athleisure line, you were telling the rest of the planet that functional fashion could still be high end.

Callista gossiped with her apprentice, telling Cess about the absolutely atrocious designs that were submitted by her competitors. “So you’re not nervous?” Cess asked as Callista laughed.

“Nervous? Dear, of course not. These are soldiers, they need something simple and functional, not one of these flippant designs. Imagine a soldier of the GAR marching into battle wearing something with feathers on it. Feathers!”

There were no feathers in Callista’s final design. The entire army would be outfitted in a chic breathable black bodysuit, the Republic insignia stitched across the chest. No one would see it except for the men who wear them, but the public could rest knowing their men would be comfortable and fashionable. The other competitors never stood a chance against Callista.

The Captain took the measuring tape from her, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before she ran the rest of the tape down his leg. Her hands ghosted down his shin, feeling the muscle tense ever so slightly before the tape rested at his ankle. Cess marked the number on her notepad before pushing herself back up to a standing position. “Thank you, Captain,” she said as he pressed the tape back into her hands.

“It’s Rex,” he replied, his voice like liquid amber.

“Pardon?” she took his arms and held them outstretched, measuring his length from fingertip to fingertip.

“Rex, my name is Rex.”

She smiled as he took the tape between the fingertips of his right hand, holding it steady as she moved across his chest to his left. There was no doubt of his profession, the muscles on his arms and chest were proof of that. His perfect posture was the other, always standing at attention. “Pleasure to meet you, Rex,” Cess smiled, “I’m Cess.”

“Cess,” her name on his lips was like a symphony and it lifted her the entire way home.

She tried to repress her feelings for weeks, to no avail. Rex was excellent company all the times she was required to report to base, making sure to personally meet her and escort her to the designated location on base and that his men of the 501st reported on time. Cess enjoyed his company and calming presence, even if he didn’t say much. He was tall and charming and she loves teasing out the few smiles he gave her. She noticed the way he stared as she worked, how his dark eyes flicked towards her direction with every movement of her hand, how his hands clenched in his dark gloves when she held the tape against his brother’s leg. 

“I think I have all the measurements I need,” she said one afternoon, gathering her materials and putting them in her bag.

Rex straightened from his post against the doorframe, dropping his crossed arms at his side. “You’re done?” he asked, stepping closer to her.

“Done with this part, yes,” she replied, winding her measuring tape across her palm before tucking it into the side pocket of her bag, “We will work on the mockups off these measurements and have you come into the studio for fittings.”

He smiled, his silent response as much of a comfort as his mere presence had been in these past few weeks. “I will miss seeing you on base,” he stated simply, his voice lilting slightly in nervousness.

Cess pulled the inside of her cheek between her teeth to hide her amusement. His charm was effortless, so much so that she was entirely certain that he was completely unintentional in it. Cess had spent the hours they spent together acutely aware of every movement she made, how often she laughed. When she was alone in her apartment, her mind drifted elsewhere. She imagined how his lips would feel against hers, if his hands would be rough and calloused or if his touch was light and gentle. She was already intimately acquainted with his body, knowing his exact height and inseam measurements and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined what he looked like without his blacks on.

“I will miss seeing you too,” Cess responded, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. 

He smiled again, his head tilting as he raised his eyebrows. He was incredibly handsome, with full lips and dark eyebrows framing his face. The hint of stubble dusted his chin and jawline and Cess saw the slight bags under his eyes indicating his exhaustion. “I will be in touch regarding fittings,” she continued, extending her hand to his.

His large hand closed around hers, the warmth and strength feeling like a bolt of lightning. Cess had to fight to suppress her gasp. Rex moved to escort her to the exit, something he had done countless times before. Their conversations, though surface level, were always pleasant and the times Cess could tease a laugh from the stoic Captain’s throat were times she held close. “Listen, this might be a bit forward, but I was wondering-” Rex started.

“I get off work at 6,” Cess finished for him.

He smiled again, his shoulders rolling back as he looked down at her. “I can meet you after we have evening checks?” he offered, “Is there somewhere you suggest? I’m sorry to say I don’t see much of Coruscant outside of base and 79s.”

“Then I’ll be happy to show you around. Do you like noodles?”

“I like anything that isn’t the rations they serve here,” Rex quipped.

“Excellent. Meet me at the studio, here’s the address,” she quickly wrote the location on a scrap of paper and pressed it into his hands.

He looked at it with such concentration it was like he was committing it to memory before shoving it into a pocket on his belt. “I’ll see you at 6,” he said.

“See you then, Captain.”

Rex felt a heat bloom in his chest as he watched Cess walk away.

\----

Cess found the studio locked and dark when she arrived; Callista had gone home early for the day. She entered her passcode and flicked the lights on as she entered, tossing her heavy bag on the design table in front of her. After storing the measurements she recorded from the troopers in her datapad, she updated the ongoing spreadsheet for the project, checking off the tasks she had already completed. 

Her mind raced to her meeting...or was it a date, with Rex tonight. Conversation over noodles could be professional or it could be more and Cess was kicking herself for interrupting him before he finished his proposition earlier. And then there was the entire question of what she was going to wear. What would Rex be wearing? Surely not his blacks, but maybe his armor? Did clones get the luxury of wearing other clothes? Cess dug through some of the clothes in the back of the studio, old designs that went nowhere that were basically a free for all for anyone who was interested.

Her hands fell on a soft navy dress, something that was put together without appearing like she was trying too hard. Cess held it up against her frame; it would fit and with a little touch up of her makeup and a quick fix of her hair, it would walk the line of “this could be a date but if in fact, it’s not, I am prepared.”

By the time six rolled around, Cess was ready and flipping through her design book when she heard a knock at the door. Right on time, she thought.

Rex wasn’t wearing his armor and was instead dressed in dark pants and a grey sweater. He looked like any civilian out for a night in Coruscant. Cess smiled as she unlocked the door for him. “You look fantastic,” he said before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Cess felt her skin burn where his lips touched her. So this must be a date, she thought as she brought her fingers to his cheek. “I’m sorry,” Rex stammered immediately, “Was that too--”

“No, it’s fine,” she said, pushing up on her toes to return the favor.

She kissed his cheek, noticing the stubble from earlier was gone. He shaved in preparation for tonight. The slight musk of cologne was unmistakable as well, causing Cess to feel ember fire as she rocked back to the floor. “I didn’t know that soldiers got to wear civilian clothes,” she teased, reaching out to gently touch his sleeve, “You look good.”

He looked more than good. He looked devastatingly handsome. She felt him tense under her touch and had a flicker of hopeful suspicion that she had the same effect on him and he did on her. "Let me just lock up and we can go."

She saw him quickly scan inside the studio. "Do you...want the tour?" She offered, holding the door open wider. 

"Sure. I haven't seen anything like this before."

Cess was struck at the innocence of his words. The man before her, a soldier who had seen planets and lands beyond her understanding, was in awe by her tiny little studio. "It's not much, my boss insists we don't need anything too big or gaudy, but here."

She led him inside and showed him a few sketches on the design table. "Callista is known for her simple, elegant style. It helps her stand out in some of the ridiculous things seen in this city and she's made quite a name for herself," Cess said, pointing out a few sketches of note. 

"These are amazing," Rex said, lightly holding the renderings in his hands, "But what do you do here?"

Cess felt his gaze on her as he placed the renderings back in the design table. "I take these designs and build them. I turn this," she held up a rendering, "And make it this."

She motioned to the dress form in the corner. A long gown was in mid-build, the dark purple fabric draped with sheer gold tulle. Rex stepped closer to it, rubbing the tulle between his thumb and forefinger. "So you do all the work and someone else gets the credit. I know something about that."

He looked back at Cess and she felt the weight of his stare again. His eyes were so dark and his brow was furrowed, a sharp contrast to his bleached hair. He looked so handsome, standing before her as the city lights of Coruscant glittered across his face, the sweater stretched tight across his muscled chest and defined biceps. "No, Callista is a wonderful boss," she started, feeling the need to defend the woman who showed her nothing but kindness. 

"And you are clearly a wonderful talent. You should be designing these."

"Rex, that is incredibly kind, but I have a lot to do before I can go off on my own.” She felt pride rising in her chest as he complimented her.

“It will happen.”

He said it so assuredly that she believed it. She had a feeling she would believe anything he told her. 

“I’d like to show you more about your uniforms, but we don’t even have the fabric in yet,” Cess said, attempting to break the building tension between them.

“If they’re done with half the care and precision that this gown has, I’m sure they’ll be the pride of the GAR.”

He had no idea the effect he had on her.

\----

The noodle bar was crowded, the weekend crowd packing in an attempt to hide from the brisk chill outside. The waitress sat Cess and Rex at a small table near the window, so tiny that Rex’s knees were touching Cess’ as he scooted his chair in. “Do you come here often?” Rex asked, looking up from the menu.

Cess nodded. “It’s close to work and home, it’s cheap and delicious. Perfect combination.”

“Do you...come here alone?” Rex asked hesitantly, clearly fishing for more information.

Cess laughed, a noise that struck Rex deep in his core. Her laugh was light and musical and made him feel completely at ease. “Usually alone, yes,” she replied, setting the menu down.

“Ah, usually,” he raised his eyebrow as he looked at her over the menu.

“And what about you?” Cess asked, smoothing her hands across the table in front of her, “Are you usually spending your time on leave at noodle shops with women who have a contractual obligation to you?”

He knew it was a joke, a slight jab as a means to get more information from him. And he played right into her hand. “Well not at noodle shops, and not with anyone nearly as beautiful as the company tonight.”

When the waitress came to take their order, Rex realized he never decided on anything. He scanned the menu quickly, panicking as the waitress looked at him expectantly. “I’ll have what she ordered,” he said, handing the menu over.

“You sure?” Cess mused after the waitress walked away.

“Yes?” Rex replied.

“Alright!” her tone was light before she took a sip from her water, her eyebrows raised the entire time.

“What?” Rex’s stomach dropped, wishing he had the menu again to confirm what he was about to eat.

“Oh, nothing. I just hope you like heat, Captain.”

Cess wasn’t kidding, the dish was mind-blowingly spicy, especially to a man whose stomach was used to whatever they pumped through the mess hall. Rex felt his mouth burn and his eyes water as he took the first spoonful. He wiped his eyes as he reached for water, finishing it in its entirety in one gulp. “Rex…?” Cess’s voice was concerned as she casually ate her noodles.

“I’m fine,” he wheezed out, “It’s delicious.”

“Rex, you can barely eat it! Let’s just get you something else.”

Rex felt heat rise to his face that had nothing to do with the spice in his soup. “No, no,” he insisted, “This is fine.”

“You’re clearly in agony.” 

Her beautiful face was marked with concern. Rex wasn’t used to people telling him to do something. As Captain of the 501st, he was the one who told people what to do. But here was a woman who was unencumbered by the structure of the army, unintimidated by his rank, sitting across from him in a noodle shop in Coruscant, looking like a blessing from the gods themselves, telling him he was out of his element. It was refreshing.

He let her wave down the waitress and order something else for him.

\----

Cess hadn’t been on a date this enjoyable in a long time. Most of the men she met were through work events, men who had vapid connections to the industry and who had bantha dung for brains. She loved her job but the people that came with it were exhaustingly dull. Rex wasn’t. He was interested in what she did for a living, even the minor details. He wanted to know the process it took to take a design from a drawing to an actual product and wasn’t ashamed to admit that he didn’t understand something. He seemed lighter than he did when she saw him on base like his armor was physically holding him down. He laughed with her as they talked over their meal and she found the time passed quickly by the time the waitress set the bill on the table.

Cess reached for her purse but Rex waved her away. “I got this,” he said, placing the credits on the table.

He helped her put on her coat and offered her his arm as they walked back on to the streets of the city. His arm was strong, Cess could feel the muscle of his bicep underneath the ribbing of the sweater. She resisted the urge to lean against him and feel the heat of his body warm hers. "I had a great time tonight," he said as they walked, "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun over dinner."

"Your brothers can't measure up to my company?" She asked, turning to look at him. 

"No, they can't."

It was amazing how easily he made her knees weak. How with one look it was like he sent a blaster bolt right through her heart. How when he smiled she felt like she was melting right in front of him. She knew there were risks in getting wrapped up with a soldier: their time wasn't their own, his duty would always be to the Republic, risks beyond the fact she was essentially working for him, but Cess felt herself falling for the handsome Captain and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

She stopped walking and felt him come to a halt next to her. "My apartment is around the corner," she said, gripping his biceps as she looked up at him. 

His hands moved to her waist and it felt like the world stopped. His face was impossibly close, Cess felt his breath on her face. "I think-" she said.

"I think I should kiss you."

Rex spoke with confidence. Cess felt the heat in her cheeks and tilted her head back before she moved her hands and draped her arms around his neck. "I think you're right, Captain."

His mouth was warm, his lips soft as he kissed her. Cess felt her body arch to him, feeling the strong muscles of his chest against her for the first time. She dragged her fingers across his buzzed scalp, hearing a whisper of a moan from his throat as he opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across her lip. Where did the Captain learn to kiss like this? 

She kissed him back, pulling him closer and slotting his leg between her thighs. She wanted him and he wanted her. He broke the kiss, still holding her face in his large hands, swiping his thumb across her swollen lips. "I don't mean to do this, but I do have a curfew," he said, his voice pained as he admitted the truth, "Can I see you again soon?"

"Of course, Rex."

He laced his fingers in hers. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: clone discrimination, internalized misogyny

It was weeks before Cess saw Rex again. The morning after their date, the 501st was called on a last-minute mission and the rest of Rex's leave was canceled without notice. He commlinked her to let her know the moment he got a spare moment, but by then they were already en route.

“I’m sorry Cess,” Rex’s voice was soft and strained through the crackle of the commlink.

“It’s alright.” She understood. She knew Rex’s apology was sincere and the situation was completely out of his control.

Besides, Cess had plenty to keep her busy in Rex's absence. There were countless mockups to get started and the hours she was pouring into the studio were enough to busy her mind to prevent thinking of whatever danger Rex could be getting into.

“You seem distracted,” Rena said one night as she leaned on the bathroom counter, expertly applying makeup before her shift.

Saying Rena was Cess’s roommate seemed to overly simplify their relationship. Rena was the sibling Cess never had, the best friend she depended on, the soulmate she clung to during her lowest lows and celebrated during her highest highs. They had been friends for longer than either of them could remember, having shared nearly everything life had thrown at them.

Cess chewed at a stubborn hangnail on her thumb, watching Rena swipe highlighter over her cheekbones. Rena was beautiful without effort, her bright green eyes in contrast with her purple skin and dark hair, but her ability to accentuate her features before a shift always left Cess in awe. “I’m just thinking,” Cess said, wiping her thumb on her pants.

Rena looked at her best friend through the mirror. “Thinking about your  _ boyfriend _ ?” she teased, reaching for her lipstick.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Cess affirmed, moving to sit on the lip of the tub.

“But you want him to be.”

There was nothing that Cess could hide from Rena. It seemed the woman knew everything that was tumbling around in Cess’s mind, usually before she had the ability to put it into words. She did like Rex. She liked spending time with him, noticing how he always lingered around the barracks when she was working even if she didn’t need him there. She liked seeing him in that tight sweater, something different than the plastoid armor he always wore. She liked the way her hand felt in his, his large fingers warm and calloused between hers. She liked the way his mouth felt against hers, how he slotted his thigh between her legs as she clung to him. She wanted so much more. “I like him. A lot,” Cess stated while she exhaled.

Rena dropped her lipstick in her makeup kit and spun around to face Cess. “Before this goes any further, you have to know those men will always have a duty before you. And you have your job to do too.”

Cess nodded. She had laid awake more times than she cared to admit, thinking about what would happen if she and Rex became a real couple. Was it even possible? What if things ended poorly and she still had to work with him and the other soldiers until her contract was done? How could they even see each other when his life was sworn to the Republic? Rena knew more about this than Cess did. Rena worked as a dancer at 4Play Gentleman’s Club, a high-end adult nightclub in Coruscant. Rena knew the troopers weren’t paid much if anything and the soldiers putting their lives on the line for the Republic deserved a little rest and relaxation more than anyone. It was her genius idea to work out a one a month special for the troopers at her club, making it one of the more popular choices for the soldiers on leave. Rena had seen them when they were let loose, she knew there were hearts and souls underneath that plastoid.

Cess was used to dating within her own industry and she had grown almost numb to dull conversations as she trained her eyes to not glaze over when a vapid model gushed about their fifth photo shoot of the week. She knew Rex was different, she just felt it. “I know. I just can’t remember the last time I liked someone this much.”

Rena smiled, her darkened lips curling upwards and wrinkling her eyes. “I’ll see if my friend can give me any intel about this guy for you.”

Cess grinned and cocked an eyebrow. “The same guy you’ve been seeing these past few weeks?”

“Maybe…” Rena mused, before turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom, leaving the sweet smell of her perfume behind.

Cess followed her into the living room. “You’ve been seeing this friend a lot, haven’t you?” she asked as Rena went to pull on her shoes.

Rena shrugged, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. Cess knew she was avoiding answering the question because if she stayed silent she didn’t have to admit how she felt. Rena usually kept her emotions at bay and Cess was the only one privileged to see her with her walls down. “He’s alright,” Rena said, “He’s cute and funny and makes me feel special.”

“You are special, Ren,” Cess replied, her heart near to bursting as she looked down at the person who she cared more about than anyone in the galaxy.

“I just don’t want to mess this up,” Rena’s voice was soft and even as she admitted this, her sparkling eyes fixed on Cess.

“You won’t,” Cess assured, throwing her a wink “Just remember what you just told me.”

\----

Rex’s next comlink came as a surprise. Cess was at home, going over a few designs she would have to work on the next day when her device beeped with an incoming transmission. “Hi,” he said, the sound of his voice flooding Cess with relief.

“Hi.” Cess suddenly felt shy, even though he still felt leagues away. 

“I missed you.”

“Are you back?” Cess asked, finding she was gripping the comlink tightly as if she was trying to feel his presence through the transmissions.

Rex never promised constant communication but Cess had still gotten a few messages from him while he was on this mission, mostly quick updates. To Cess, it was so much more. Every beep was proof he was still alive, a promise he would be home soon, and confirmation he was still thinking about her. Her mind raced at the possibility of being alone with him and feeling his warmth.

“I’m back,” he confirmed. She heard him exhale as he said it as if he was pushing away everything he experienced in the past few weeks. “When can I see you?”

Cess looked at the work she had scattered across her bed. It could wait until tomorrow. “I’m free tonight if you wanted to get something to eat?”

She hoped she wasn’t being too forward or too eager. It had been ages since she saw him and she wanted nothing more than visual proof he was alive and in one piece. The silence on the other end nagged at her as she waited with bated breath for his response. “That sounds amazing,” he said.

She could hear the smile in his voice, the bubbly feeling rising in her stomach making her feel like she could float across the room. They agreed on a time, deciding to meet outside Cess’s studio once again, and gave their goodbyes. 

Cess tore into her closet, the noise of her outfit search causing Rena to come in and figure out what was going on. “I thought I heard you talking to someone,” she said, leaning on the doorframe, “Rex?”

Cess looked over her shoulder at her roommate, nodding. “He’s back and we’re going to meet up for dinner.”

Rena smiled. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she added with a wink.

\----

Rex was exactly on time, punctual as ever. The comforting sight of him, dressed in the same outfit he wore on their first date, made Cess breathless. He was back, still seemingly in one piece, and very much alive. She couldn’t resist the urge of wrapping her arms around him, feeling the familiar strength of his chest and strong arms holding her. “Hi,” he said softly, looking down at her.

Cess felt like she could burst into tears looking up at his handsome face. She noticed a small cut on his jaw, it seemed he shaved before meeting her and slipped in either nervousness or haste. “I really missed you,” she admitted, pressing her face into his sweater.

He didn’t reply but squeezed her tighter against him before pulling back. “I brought you something,” he said, holding his hand out to her.

He dropped a small rock into her palm. Cess turned it over in her hand. It was small and smooth, glistening shades of gold and purple in the moonlight. “We don’t get a lot of time to be tourists on these missions,” Rex explained, “But I thought this was pretty and I wanted to bring it back to you. It reminded me of the dress you showed me last time.”

“Rex,” Cess began, closing her fingers around the rock, “This is...incredibly sweet.”

He closed his hand around hers, bringing her fingers to his lips. “I think a brave soldier deserves more than that,” Cess said, pulling him closer for a kiss.

She felt him smile against her lips before twisting his fingers into her hair and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Even though she had only done it once before, kissing Rex felt as natural as breathing. 

“I thought we could go somewhere different this time?”

The restaurant was a little more upscale than the noodle bar and a place Cess had only been a few times before, but the food was always good and the service was impeccable. She wanted to impress Rex, give him comfort and remind him that the world wasn't just war and Seppies. She gripped his hand as they stepped up to the host table. "Reservation for two, under Cess Jonos?"

The hostess looked at Cess and smiled, then turned to Rex with a puzzled look on her face. "Is there a problem with the reservation?" Cess asked, "I'm certain I requested a table for two."

"I'll be right back," the hostess said, before disappearing behind a curtained door. 

Cess was confused and looked to Rex for guidance. His shoulders were squared and his jaw was tight as he looked ahead, fixated on the spot where the hostess left. “We can just go back to the noodle place,” he said, his eyes still locked ahead, “Or somewhere else.”

“No, I’m sure I did everything right,” Cess insisted, puzzled as to what was going on.

A man stepped forward, a grim expression on his face. Cess noticed Rex’s hands flex into fists for the briefest moment before he let them rest comfortably at his side. “Ma’am, you are welcome to dine with us tonight, but your companion,” he gestured toward Rex, his voice dripping with disdain, “Is not welcome in our establishment.”

Cess could not prevent her mouth from dropping open in shock. “Why?” she asked, her hands landing on her hips at the same time Rex reached for her with a quiet, “Let’s just go.”

“We don’t allow clones,” the man said smugly, his eyes never leaving Rex.

Cess felt like someone knocked the wind out of her like she was thrown into a pool and could feel the water filling her lungs. She was furious, anger bubbling under her skin, the heat rising to her face. She was embarrassed too, a sense of shame washing over her for making Rex go through this, for being so stupid to not have the foresight that prejudice like this existed in the galaxy because of course, it did. “We will be leaving,” she said, her voice shaking only slightly, “Let’s go Rex.”

She proudly laced her fingers in his and led him out of the restaurant, her lip trembling as she marched down the street. “Cess,” Rex finally said, pulling her to the side, “Cess take a breath.”

There was nothing to stop the tears as they fell down her cheeks. “Rex, I’m so sorry. I had no idea, I’m so embarrassed. I would have never brought you there if I knew. I feel so stupid.”

Rex gave her a weak smile and she wondered how often this happened to him if this was something he was used to. This shouldn’t be his place to console her or admit how she felt. “I’m sorry,” she said again, “Let’s just...go back to my place and figure it out.”

Cess led Rex back to her apartment, both silent the entire way. How could she have been so stupid? She thought, mentally kicking herself as she entered the access code on her building’s keypad before pulling him inside. “I know a place that delivers that much better anyway,” Cess attempted to reassure.

Rex’s face was hard to read. His lips were thin and sucked between his teeth, his jaw hard with tension. He hadn’t said a word, even when Cess opened the door to find Rena in the kitchen. “Back so soon?!” Rena said without turning around.

Rena turned to find Cess and Rex standing in the doorway and Rex bending down to remove his boots in the hallway. “Don’t say a DAMN thing,” Cess mouthed as she took off her coat and hung it up on the hook before leading Rex into her room.

“Rex-,” Cess began as she sat on her bed.

Rex looked so out of place in her room, standing awkwardly in front of her. “Rex, I’m so sorry,” Cess continued.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” he said, his voice quiet and calm.

The tension between them was thick, hanging heavy in the room. It felt like ages had passed before Cess took a breath and spoke again. “There is so much I don’t know,” she said simply.

“Cess,” Rex said softly, his voice like molten honey as he moved to sit next to her, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The bed shifted beneath her as Rex moved closer. No matter how much time they spent together, feeling the heat of his body against hers would never cease to make her heart race. “I just---” she started, struggling to find the words, “I would have never  _ thought _ that a place wouldn’t serve you. And it makes me feel stupid.”

“Lots of places don’t want to serve me and my brothers. Why do you think we spend most of our leave at 79s? It’s a shithole, but it welcomes us.”

Cess’s pulse pounded at the thought of Rex facing a lifetime of prejudice, of shut doors, and unspoken unwelcomes. She knew Rex didn’t need protecting, that he was more than capable of fighting for himself, but she wanted to fight for him. The desire to defend him, to love him was stronger than anything she had felt in her life.

“You deserve more than a dive bar, Rex. You deserve the galaxy.”

Rex laughed as he leaned back on Cess’s bed, a sliver of his stomach exposed as his sweater rode up. “I’ve seen enough of the galaxy to not want to be deserving of it.”

His eyes were shut but his brow was slightly furrowed. Cess wasn’t sure if Rex ever knew how to truly relax. One of his hands was under his head, the other was resting on top of his stomach. Cess watched as his chest rose and fell, the strip of tan skin above his waistband drawing her eyes. “I haven’t seen much outside of Coruscant, but I think you deserve more than what happened tonight,” she leaned down next to him, propping herself up on her forearm. 

“You give me enough,” Rex said, reaching up to bring his fingers to her cheek, “You are good and kind and remind me that I might be in this universe for more than cannon fodder.”

“I want to protect you,” Cess said defiantly.

“Don’t you understand?” Rex smiled, his lips curling upwards in a smirk, “You did more than that tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

Rex pushed himself up to his elbows, his eyes locked on Cess. “You took my hand and you left with me. You stayed with me.”

He reached for Cess's fingers, entwining them in his. “Rex,” Cess said, squeezing his hand in hers, “I like you. I want to stand by you.”

Rex pulled her closer to him, his breath hot against her skin. Her skin felt electrified, Rex was here in her own bed, better than anything she could have dreamed. She felt her body ache for him, wanting him closer still. She wondered what it would be like to wake him next to him, if she would ever have the opportunity to hear his voice crack with sleep, to feel his warmth pressed against her as the sun began to rise. Just as their mouths were about to meet, Rex’s comlink beeped. “Rex!” a soft, feminine voice cracked, “Anakin is looking for you and I can’t cover for much longer. You have to get back.”

“I hear you, Commander Tano. I’ll be there soon.”

Who was Commander Tano? Someone who worked with Rex and was comfortable enough to address him by his name and not rank, for sure. “I’m sorry Cess,” Rex said, sitting up completely, “I have to get back to base.”

“But we haven’t even eaten yet!”

Rex shrugged. “There’s always mess hall rations waiting for me.”

“Let me get you something to take with you,” Cess said, pushing herself off the bed and leading him into the kitchen.

As Rex put his boots on, Cess rummaged in the fridge, pulled together some leftovers, and pressed them into Rex’s hands. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Rex said, pushing forward and giving her a lingering kiss.

Cess stood at the door long after Rex left as if she was trying to remind herself he wasn’t a dream. “Where’s Rex?” Rena asked.

“He had to go back to base. He got a call from a ‘Commander Tano.’”

Rena shrugged and crossed to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. “Split this with me?” she asked, shaking the bottle at Cess.

“Who is Commander Tano?” Cess asked, holding her glass as Rena poured. 

“Probably some Jedi he works with. What’s the problem?”

Cess shook her head. It was silly and insecure and she knew it. She still barely knew Rex, of course, he would have lives and friendships and maybe even loves before her. She shouldn’t be getting worked up about this. It shouldn’t bother her. And yet it did. “Do we have any cheese left?” Cess asked Rena.

Rena pulled out two rinds from the fridge. “Perfect,” Cess said with a smile.

“Now, tell me all about this man of yours and the jealousy bug up your ass,” Rena said.

Nights with Rena were like an all-purpose balm for the soul. Cess always went to sleep a little tipsy but with her heart full. Rena always knew the best way to make people feel better and forget their troubles for a little bit. "I mean, I have no reason to be worried, right? Right?!" Cess said, throwing back the last of her wine. 

Rena shook her head. "Look at you!!!" The darker haired woman yelled, "You're stunning, you're kind, you're smart. Rex would be a fool to not fall head over heels for you."

Cess felt her cheeks warm as Rena refilled her glass. 

\----

“I need you to re-measure a few soldiers,” Callista told her the next morning.

Cess's head was still swimming from overindulging in wine with Rena. “Re-measure? What happened?” she asked, reaching for a glass of water.

“These numbers seem off, I just want to double-check. Here are the CT numbers of the troopers. It shouldn’t take longer than the afternoon. I already submitted clearance for you to enter base.”

Cess always felt a chill when she checked into the GAR base. "Cess Jonos, I'm here to meet with members of the 501st," she said to the security droid, handing over her identification credential to be scanned. 

The droid stepped aside as the door opened to reveal Rex standing and waiting for her. “This is a welcomed surprise,” he said, a smile toying at the corner of his mouth.

Cess smiled. “A surprise for me too,” she said, “I have to re-measure a few of your men.”

Rex’s hand flexed and for a few moments, Cess thought he was going to take her hand in his. He must have realized that it was too risky here and his hand fell softly back at his side. “Follow me,” he said, “I have them ready for you.”

Rex knew that she knew her way around, that she didn’t need an escort at this point. She imagined him getting the notice that she was coming and wondered what his reaction was. It made her heart skip knowing he waited for her. 

“Men,” Rex announced proudly to the room, “Miss Jonos is here to take your measurements. Listen to her orders so she can do her job efficiently.”

Though Callista handed her a list of CT numbers, Cess knew the troopers in question by name at this point. Fives, Hardcase, Echo, and Jesse stood before her dressed in their blacks, waiting for her instruction. The only person in the room she didn’t know was a female Togruta who was sitting on a bunk, her legs swinging as she flipped through her datapad. Her head snapped up at the sound of Rex’s voice and she smiled, her big blue eyes twinkling under the harsh barracks lighting. “You’re Cess!” she said excitedly, her voice sweeter than Zingbee honey. 

Cess just nodded, slightly confused, “I’m so sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.”

“You mean Rex hasn’t mentioned me?” she said with a playful laugh as she pushed herself off the cot, “I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

Commander Tano, Cess thought. She was practically a child, so young and eager. A combination of relief and shame washed over her at the realization she had no reason to be jealous. Another wine hangover wasted. She couldn’t wait to tell Rena. She could almost hear her reply already, “What did I tell you, Cess? Nothing to worry about.”

The measurements were quick and easy. Cess was eager to finish and perhaps catch a few more minutes with Rex before she had to get back to the studio. She was measuring Jesse’s bicep when she looked over and saw Ahsoka showing something on her datapad to Rex. He leaned over her, his hand on her shoulder to steady himself, before bending over in a peal of laughter. Cess furrowed her brow and chewed her lip, pulling the measuring tape tight over Jesse’s arm. “Ow!” he exclaimed, yanking his arm away before following her line of sight.

Cess liked Jesse. He was funny and outgoing and immediately made her comfortable. All of the troopers were nothing but kind to her, but she felt a special connection with the ARC Trooper who had a reputation for being brash. “Oh,” he said, realizing what caught Cess’s attention, “Don’t worry about that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cess replied flippantly, recording the measurement before moving to his sleeve length.

Jesse willingly extended his arm without prompting, rolling his eyes. “We all know,” he said, “It’s not a secret.”

Cess pretended to remain unbothered while knowing if anyone was to know what was going on, it was Jesse. The two shared a room and were fairly close because of it. She just didn’t know how she felt about the entire 501st knowing what Rex was doing when he was off base. 

Her attempts to hide her feelings didn’t go past the ARC Trooper. “Hey,” he said softly, putting his hand on her arm, “You can trust Ahsoka. She’s kept Rex alive more times than I can count. She’s kept all of us alive. None of us are going to let this out.”

Cess nodded, not able to trust her voice from cracking. Once again, she felt stupid for her jealous feelings. Of course, Ahsoka would have a bond with Rex, they’d spent years together side by side on the battlefield, experiencing joys and horrors only they could understand. “Rex needs you,” Jesse continued, his voice dropping lower so only Cess could hear, “You keep his mind off everything that happens here, you remind him there’s more to life than war. He talked about you every day we were deployed.”

Cess smiled, “Thank you, Jesse. Truly.”

“Anyone who can get our Captain to relax once in a while is good in our book,” Jesse answered with a smile, “You think you can get him to come to 79s once in a while?”

Cess laughed, “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
